parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a mouse from The Great Mouse Detective. Voice Actors: # Susanne Pollatschek - English # Nariko Fujieda - Japanese # Federica De Bortoli - Italian # Barbara Tissier - French She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) She is a princess. She played Alice in Olivia in Wonderland She is a girl. She played Ariel in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) She is a mermaid. She played Wendy Darling in Bernard Pan and Fievel Pan She is a girl. She played Rosie in A Pooh in Central Park She is a baby sister. She played Dot in A Critter's Life She is Princess Atta's little sister. She played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) She is a Hungarian mouse of the Rescue Aid Society. She played Maid Marian in Fievel Hood She is a vixen. She played as Madeline Tisdale in Fievel and Jaq She is Jason's love interest. She played Cecilia Nuthatch in We're Back!: A Feline's Story She is Louie's girlfriend. She played Young Anastasia in Biancastasia She is a young Russian princess. She played Anastasia in Oliviastasia She is a Russian princess. She played Young Nala in The Mouse King She is a lioness cub. She played Young Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) and Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) She is a little girl. She played Young Anna in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) She is a girl. She played Yzma Kitten in The Hornbill's New Groove She is a kitten. She played Toddler/Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette in The Kangaroo Princess She is a toddler, mid-teenager, and young adult. She played Cinderella in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time She is a maid. She played Princess Jasmine in Fieveladdin She is an Arabian princess. She played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Mouse King She is a princess. She played Thumbelina in Olivilina She is the fairy princess. She played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Bianca She is the third Sailor Scout. She played Miss Etta Kette in Artemis & Friends She is a south american bird. She played Princess Camille in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland She is a Slumberland princess. She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie She is the sweetest of the 3. She played Izzy in Piglet and the Neverland Pirates She is a young pirate. She played Kiki in Olivia's Delivery Service She is a witch-in-training. She played Baby Melody in The Little Emotion 2: Return to the Sea She is a infant She played Marie in The Aristomice She is a kitten. She played Amy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) She is a sparrow. She played Coco Bandicoot in Fievel Mousekewitz (Crash Bandicoot) She is Crash Bandicoot's girlfriend. She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Mouse (a.k.a. The Princess and the Frog) She is a frog. She played Piper Pinwheel in Disney Characters (Robots) She is a robot. She Young Celeste in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice She is a young elephant. Portrayal * In The Great Bear Detective she is played by Princess Eilonwy * In The Great Blue Jay Detective she is played by Mabel * In The Great Cat Detective she is played by Marie * In The Great Cricket Detective she is played by Alice * In The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * In The Great Mars Detective she is played by Fievel Mousekewitz * In The Great Monkey Detective she is played by Talullah * In The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby at age 5 * In The Great Muppet Detective she is played by Bubbles * In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars * In The Great Panda Detective she is played by Numbuh 3 * In The Great Meerkat Detective she is played by Penny * In The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective she is played by Annie * In The Great Rabbit Detective she is played by Isabella * In The Great Rabbit Detective (RJvernel Style) she is played by June * In The Great Viking Detective she is played by Vanellope von Schweetz * In The Great Womble Detective she is played by Emily Elephant * In The Great Mommy Detective she is played by Little CJ * In The Great Sailor Scout Detective she is played by CJ Porritt * In The Great Tiger Detective she is played by Kitty Katswell * In The Great Umizoomi Detective she is played by Sunset Shimmer * In The Great Platypus Detective she is played by Mammoth Mutt * In The Great Kangaroo Detective she is played by Webby Vanderquack Gallery Olivia Flaversham.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-74.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Rodents Category:Cute Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Childs Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Young Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Kids Category:Fievel and Olivia Category:Characters with a bow Category:Youngest Characters Category:Pretty Girls